My brother's death
by Anyanca Aislin
Summary: My name is kathy. I'm going thtough a whorible time now. My brother's dead. --- Liam's death through Kathy's eyes, might wanna check it out. PLEASE REVIEW


**Have**** fun**** reading. **

**NOTE: still looking for a BETA-reader. PLEASE let me know if you're interested.**

_April 17, 1727. 12:30 pm._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry for not writing you this couple of days. But I've been busy. Mostly crying. My father doesn't understand. "He got what he deserved." He says. But I know he didn't. Liam wasn't the best man, but he sure was a good brother. I know he loved me, I know he did. My mother doesn't believe my father too. But she doesn't say so, of course not. She's a woman, like me. We do what men tell us to do. We always do. I don't have an own__ opinion__, we don't have our own stuff. We don't have anything. We just do as is told. __But back to Liam. __He died three days ago. He laid in the alley behind the golden pony, you know, that pub where he always went to. Seeley found him. Poor Seeley, It should be horrible to find your best friend dead, only a couple hours after you were making a party in the pub. I really feel sorry for him. _

_Love, Kathy._

* * *

My name is Kathy, I live in Galway, Ireland and I'm 19 years old. I have an older brother, Liam. He's 27 and very good brother. I know he loves me. He not a very good man though. He's always drinking and making people's lives miserable. But not mine. Never mine. My father is a very important man, that's what he always says. I don't believe it. I think there's only one important man, and that's the king. But I never say that. Women are supposed to listen to men, not have an own opinion or anything. It's not fair, but what can I do about it? Nothing! That's right, so I do as I am told and shut up.

Two days ago, something horrible happened. No, it really started the night before that, when father kicked Liam out. He said he couldn't take it anymore. I haven't seen Liam since. I figured he'd be getting drunk somewhere with Seeley, as they always do. I never thought there'd be something wrong. But there was. The day after father kicked him out, they found him, Seeley did. Liam. He lay in an alley, sleeping. Seeley laughed. He got so drunk he fell asleep in the middle of the alley on his way home. Seeley didn't know father kicked him out. But then he saw the marks on his neck. A bite. Seeley immediately ran to our home when he saw it. Liam wasn't sleeping. No, he was dead, killed by those animals. My father always claimed not to care about Liam. But he did. He cried at his funeral too. That was last night. I still can't believe he's dead. He was my brother. My big brother, who's gonna take care of me now? Even if in Liam's case that was just symbolic. He always was too drunk to take care of me. No one deserves to lose their brother, sister or parent to those animals. They kill for the kill. Vampires. But no one knows the real story, no one except me. They're not made by the devil, no they make each other. And the first was made by God. They don't kill for the kill. They kill the chosen ones. The ones who are worth to become like them. Angels. Immortal, beautiful and pure. Liam was one, a chosen one. I know he was. Someone's knocking at the door. I look through the window to see who it is. I was right. Liam became an angel, he came back to me, and I knew he loved me. I'm rushing down the stairs now. Opening the door. 'Liam. You came back. You're an angel, aren't you?'

'Yes I am, Kathy. I came back for you. You know I love you, don't you?'

'Yes, of course I do.'

'Aren't you gonna invite me in?'

'Oh, yes, of course. Came in.'

I stepped back, to let him in and I smiled as he hugged me. How could I ever be so foolish? The next moment I felt him biting in my neck. The stories were right. Vampires were demons, made by the devil. They killed to kill and they didn't love anything.'

**That's it. I wanted to bring Kathy out, you only see her once, and only for a couple of seconds. In the series. And I thing she deserves a story of her own, so I did. I hope you liked it, please RxR**

* * *


End file.
